I'd Lie
by Clara Valentina
Summary: Joe was always in love with Quinn Fabray, but he could change his mind when a new girl arrived to McKinley. What would happen if Marissa had never left the competition?
1. Chapter 1: The meeting

**Hi everybody!... now I'll explain you how's everything. This fic IS NOT a crossover, is a Glee fic in wich I imaginate how would be the show if Marissa would be won, I create her own personaje. It started the last week, weirdly I have a dream about this fic, I don't wanna tell you what is about my dream, you have to read the nexts chapters. So, I hope you like it and enjoy!**

* * *

Joe Hart is a member of the Glee Club and probably the only one in the school who never had a date with somebody, like a boyfriend and girlfriend have dates. He was in love with a girl someday, her name is Quinn Fabray the typical popular and beautiful cheerleader of any school; but it doesn't means nothing because she just can see Joe as a friend as her best _boy-friend_ and he has to be agreed with that. Actually they were very close one time but his convictions stopped it, he's very religious and that's why he was unable to get what he obviously wanted. Joe is not fortunate in love.

Actually Quinn isn't too. Even she had many dates, neither ends well. She was with Finn but she cheated him with Puck, had a baby with him and then they start something, but it never works and isn't over yet; then when she meted Sam she thought finally could be love but it wasn't, and she cheated her boyfriend again, but this time with Finn; and they are her most important "_lovers_".

This morning was normal, everybody was talking in the walk about many things that only they know, Joe was walking to his locker as every day does, but this time is going to happen something unexpected. In his way he collided with a girl who he never saw before.

-I'm… I'm sorry… I just… -he starts and look at her eyes, her greens and apparently beautiful eyes

-No, no, don't worry…. It's my blame –she replied nervous

-I'm Joe

-Marissa, nice to meet you

-Are you new here?

-Yes, yes I am

-Oh, fine… I guess I'll see you later

-Yes, of course

They turned around before to back with their ways.

-Hey Joe –she said and he turned around immediately –Would you mind tell me where's the history classroom? I don't know nobody else here

-Is just in front of you –he replied with a awkward smile

-Oh, of course! thank you –she said very shamed and awkwardly, and she just get into the room quickly -"I'm a stupid" -she thinks while

In the lunch time of the next, Marissa was sitting alone in the table in the corner, she wasn't with one or two stranger people, she was totally alone; while Joe and Quinn was talking about many things.

-So… how's your day? –Quinn asked friendly

-Fine, you know, the classes, homework, avoiding bullies… the same as everyday

-Didn't happen anything different today?

-No… well at the morning I collided with a girl, a weird girl

-Oh, and is she pretty? –asked slyly

-Is not what you're thinking –he replied uncomfortable –I just meet her, nothing is happen

-Of course not! –she said incredulous –well I've gotta go with the cheerleaders

The guy sigh when he look her walking, she was so beautiful, but she will never be his girlfriend, he was following her with his look when he suddenly saw Marissa lunching alone, he can't avoid going with her.

-Hi –he said friendly and she almost die when she realized that is the same guy she met the last day, she was shamed

-H-hi –she replied awkwardly

-Sorry, but why are you lunching alone?

-Because I don't have friends… I thought it was clear

-Yes, I get it because you're new and…

-Is not because of that!... In my last school I didn't have friends, except one: Lindsay, and she moved to California

-And why don't you went with me

-I know maybe because I guessed that you have many friends and probably a girlfriend also I just met you and I was uncomfortable with that

-Well, first it doesn't matter, a servant of God always helps his fellow; and actually I don't have many friends, only the New Directions

-New Directions?

-Yes, from the Glee Club, I guess you know what it is

-Yes, I'm not a fool –both laughed again

-Well, now you have one friend in this school –added

-Really?... but your girlfriend doesn't mind it

-I don't have a girlfriend

-And who's that girl –she pointed Quinn –I saw you talking with her

-She's just my friend

-She's very pretty

-Yes, I know… well tell me something about you

-About me? I don't have nothing to talk about… I'm attended to the Tantasqua Regional High School in Massachusetts, I like the music but I'm not sure if I can sing or dance or something because I never did, I'm a shy person but friendly I guess, I love the Chinese and Italian food and I don't know what's supposed I should say right now… was too much?

-No, no, was enough

The bell ring, was time to go back to their classes, then both taked their things, and start to walk away but without stop to talk

-Well, I've gotta go -she said smiling

-Yes, me too, I see you later

The day was almost over, Joe was looking for Marissa until he saw her

-…Marissa –he said ahd whe turned around to listen him –do you like the music right?

* * *

-Alright guys! Let's start with the work assignment…

-I'm sorry Mr. Schue –Joe interrupts

-What's going on?

-I know we are 16 members but I find someone, she's an awesome singer, and she would like audition

-Well, where's she?

-Here –he says while Marissa walks into the chorus room

-Well, show us what's you get!

The musician start to play the song _"Hate On Me"_ and Marissa starts to sing:

_If I could give you the world  
On a silver platter  
Would it even matter?  
You'd still be mad at me _

_If I could find in all this  
A dozen roses  
That I would give to you  
You'd still be miserable _

_'Cause in reality  
I'm gon' be who I be  
And I don't feel no faults  
For all the lies that you bought  
You can try as you may  
Bring me down when I say  
That it ain't up to you  
Gonna do what you do _

_Hate on me hater  
Now or later  
'Cause I'm gonna do me  
You'll be mad, baby  
Go 'head and hate on me hater  
'Cause I'm not afraid of  
What I got I paid for  
You can hate on me _

_Hate on me, hater  
'Cause I'm gonna do me  
You'll be mad, baby  
Go 'head and hate on me, hater  
Go on and try it  
But I will not buy it  
You can hate on me  
Oooh ah _

Everybody was so impressed with her audition, even Mercedes who sang that song before, everyone in the room clap to her, and she was definitely accepted.

* * *

**And the first chapter is over, I was thinking in made for this story a one-shot but I have a lot of things to do in this one and I need more than one chapter to happen. Well... what's do you think about it? do you liked it? or hated it? or whatever tell me and that way I could change it. I think it's all I wanted to say, so I say goodbye to you and I hope you will read the next! review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Notebook

**I'm sorry if I'm late but I had a lot of work and fics to update! so here I am with the new episode... thanks _MyGlee66_ for read it, really I appreciate you for that... the fic doesn't have many comments but I'm going to keep writing** **because I love do it and also I love this "couple" even I know it doesn't exist... idk, just read it...**

* * *

The last day was awesome for Marissa, definitely one of the best days she had in her new school: she got a friend and get in the Glee club which probably makes her get more friends. She was exited, she never sang before that day, she loved the music but she never did something like that, to be her first performance was amazing.

That afternoon everything will be different because, even she's still a shy person, she found the way to express all her feelings: singing. She opens the doors of the school and walked for a long hallway to get to her looker, and suddenly someone surprised her appearing in front of her when she close the door.

-So, how do you're going now that you get into the Glee club? –Joe asked suddenly

-Fine, I'm pretty fine because I think I finally belong to something –she smiled when she heard that -… there's just one problem… -she said shyly

-What? –he asked again, he looked worried

-I'm so thankful to you and so glad to be in the chorus but … it's just that I don't know nobody there and I'm feel dump, as if I don't belong there…

-You're right, I'm sorry –he said while took her and led her to the chorus room and he start to talk about everyone there without they knowing while Marissa was listening carefully all he was saying –Look, the guy in wheelchair is Artie he loves judge and direct; the two cheerleaders are Brittany, the blond, and Santana, the brunette, they're dating and they're a… -He doubted to say the last, he knows what he should say but he also was a Christian and did not often speak that way of people -… the smallest girl next to the tallest guy is Rachel, she's like our star her biggest dream is be on Broadway and he's Finn, her finance and the co-Capitan of this club, he still doesn't know what he will do with his life; the Asiatic guys are Mike and Tina, he's a great dancer and she a great singer, they're dating too; the guy with the Mohawk is Noah, well actually everybody calls him "Puck", the blond guy and the girl next to him are Sam and Mercedes, they're one of our best voices and they're dating too, the Irish boy is Rory he loves America the peanut butter but he can't stay long here because his visa expires at the end of this year; the two last boys are Kurt and Blaine, they was dating since the last year and both are an important members of the club, at least the other girl is Sugar she can't sing very well but I always say "God made her, and God doesn't make mistakes"… well they're the New Directions and now you're one of them… us, one of us.

After he said that both entered in the room with them before their director came, he talked Marissa about all of the members of the club except Quinn because she wasn't there because she was with her former couch Sue Sylvester, talking about a lot of things. Then Mr. Schuester came there and the class started.

Marissa and Joe were in the same Laboratory class, and because of she was new they become to partners; but she had to get up to speed with notes so she asked Joe his notebook, that afternoon she was reading the notes in her room, and at the next morning Marissa was looking for Joe to give him his notebook.

-Hi Joe, good morning –said suddenly when she saw him –here's your notebook, thank you so much

-Good morning too… It's okay, you're welcome –he said friendly as always, and both continued on their ways

-… hey… -she said doubting about what she would say -… Who's Quinn Fabray?

He turned around when he heard that, he was wondering why Marissa wanted to know about Quinn, who tell about her?, and why she was interesting in her?

-Who tell you about her? –he replied after a few seconds

-Technicality, nobody

-Oh… she's just… a girl… from the Glee club… I didn't tell you about her because I wanted you meet the each other face to face… but if nobody tell you, how did you know about her?

-… I… I was… -she stuttered because she was afraid of what she'll say -… I have read your notebook! –she finally said but she was regretting that so she continued –But I didn't want it! I swear, it was a accident because I was on moving your notebook and then it fell on the floor and was open in a page with…

-It's okay, it's okay –he said trying to make she feels better

-Wait, you're not angry? –she asked surprised

-No, I'm not… really

-Why? I told you that I read your notebook without you knowing and…

-Yes, but I'm sure it was an accident because you told me it and also I trust in you, and I know you'd never do something like that purposely, don't you?

-Yes, well I mean no, I'd never do it, really…

-See? That's why it's okay…

-Well, thank you again, but coming back with the stuff about Quinn Fabray, who's she? I know she was the lead of the cheerleaders and the celibate club but then she got pregnant and lose everything, she was devastated but now she's a better person

-How did you know that? –he asked astonished

-I did an investigation –she replied –so, who's she?, is she your girlfriend?

He laughed when heard that, obviously she wasn't and if someone else would ask him that maybe he could be disappointed of himself to have to admit the true, but with Marissa was different.

-No, of course not… actually I was in love with her but she just can saw me as a friend, also I have many religious convictions and I wasn't able to get close to her

-I'm, I'm sorry, I didn't wanted… -she start to apologize with him, crap! She did again!

-Why? –he asked to her, with a little smile

-I don't know I'm just… forget it! –she said awkwardly

-Alright –he replied friendly, both guys smiled for a few seconds which made them feel uncomfortable.

Both continuated with the day, Marissa was thinking in what Joe said, if that girl Quinn Fabray didn't wanted date with him and the fact everybody talks about her, the possibly she could be a bitch, and in that case she don't want to know her, her life was going well and the least she needed was meet a bitch who makes her life misserable!, well the good new is that she is invisible to everyone except her new friend Joe, so the probably that a bitch wanted bullying her was very long. The day was almost ending and casually Joe, Marissa and Quinn coincided in the same place, a perfect opportunity to meet the each other.

-Marissa –Joe said calling her to the Quinn's locker and she came there –this is Quinn Fabray, Quinn this is Marissa… -he stopped looking at her to complete the quote

-Von Bleicken, Marissa Von Bleicken –she continued

-Nice to meet you Marissa, you should be the new girl in the Glee club right?

-Yes, yes, I made my audition yesterday and I get it –she replied a bit awkwardly

-That's really nice, I'm sure that you have an amazing voice, and we need someone like you there, I'm sorry if I couldn't meet you in yesterday in the chorus room but I was with the couch Sylverster, you don't know her yet, but nobody makes her wait so

-Thank you, and don't worry it's okay, I can understand that –the girl replied to the blond, after of that maybe the girl was not too bad

-You're welcome… Joe told me about you –she said smiley

-Actually I've gotta go –the guy said immediately and turn around to go away

-Excuse him, he's worried because I told you that -she jocked and both laughed -but he's a nice person, you'll see

-Yes, I saw that, well considering that nobody in my life talked me before and he did… yes, I can say he's very nice… -the girl with the green eyes added –you… said he talked you about me so… what he said? –she asked shyly

-Nothing, just that you're an amazing singer and a great person, one of the best he ever knew, and it's really good he thinks that way about you, because he loves every people, you know the Bible says: Love thy neighbor, and as you can see he's very religious –she said laughing friendly –so how did you know him? Are you in a religious group or in the church choir? Or something like that…?

-No, no, actually I'm not a very religious person, I'm more a scientist person… the opposite… -she said awkwardly and then she continued -we collided just… there –said pointing a place in front of the Joe's locker

-That's awesome, now that I remember, yes, he told me about it and I saw you talking with him twice but I'd never thought you was that girl –she laugh

-Well I saw you, both, talking once, and I'd never thought that girl was you either, Joe also talked me about you

-Really?... what he said? –she asked with a smile, actually she was smiley since the first

-Not too much actually, because I heard about you, it seems like you are one of the most popular girls in this school…

-No, I'm not anymore… I was but now I have other things and friends and I prefer my life just the way it is right now

-Cool, it's good to know someone like you, not about the popularity, I mean about your life, I heard you passed really bad moments but now I see you and I see a strong woman, a pretty girl and a lot of things more… good things… even I don't know you very well, I'm proud of you, and I'm sure everybody is

-Thank you, it been hard moments but now I'm rehabbing myself and it just been possible thanks to the Glee club, filled of people like you…

That day Marissa learned that the persons are not like people says now she watch Quinn in other way but she still see her that way, she was pretty, nice, friendly and all the good things, definitely she was glad to meet her, and they kept talking for a while, until they went to their classes, and then to the Glee Club, they found out that they have a lot of things in common, besides a friend/lover/crush.

* * *

**So... what do you think?, do you liked or hated it? or whatever, just post a review, I'd really appreciate that!... thank you!**


End file.
